Souvenirs
by Clara Rookwood
Summary: Il le vit arriver, sinistre ombre avançant dans la nuit, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui comme les miasmes du désastre qu'il amenait. Il pouvait voir un sourire torve étirer ses lèvres minces et pâles. Il le vit lever sa baguette et ouvrir la porte d'un geste du poignet...


Il le vit arriver, sinistre ombre avançant dans la nuit, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui comme les miasmes du désastre qu'il amenait. Il pouvait voir un sourire torve étirer ses lèvres minces et pâles. Il le vit lever sa baguette et ouvrir la porte d'un geste du poignet. Dans son esprit tournait des bribes de phrases : « je l'ai entendu de sa bouche Maître…un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet…ses parents auront commis l'affront de vous affronter 3 fois… ».

L'homme était planté là, spectateur impuissant de la scène qui ne manquerait pas de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Il vit un homme, des lunettes rondes sur le nez, dévaler l'escalier, un air féroce sur le visage, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Le spectre à la robe noire eut un sourire ironique, semblable à de la jubilation, et, avec une délectation palpable, leva sa baguette et projeta un éclair de lumière verte qui frappa l'homme à lunettes en plein visage.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié cet homme, on peut même dire qu'il avait profondément haï, mais il aurait voulu s'interposer, dévier le jet de lumière verte, faire quelque chose, ne pas le laisser mourir comme une poupée de chiffon.

Un sourire satisfait déformant toujours le visage du meurtrier, il le vit grimper l'escalier, lentement, avec l'assurance calme du chasseur qui sait que sa proie lui est acquise. Il le vit s'avancer vers une petite porte, et l'ouvrir d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le cœur de l'homme manqua un battement. Elle était là, ses beaux yeux agrandis par la terreur, serrant contre elle un tas de chiffon surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux sombres. Il voulut crier, mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il voulait lui dire de fuir, de vivre, de ne pas mourir, non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne devait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas à cause de ça…

Il vit les lèvres de l'homme en noir bouger, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa tête tournait… L'homme en noir fit mine de l'écarter, elle opposa une résistance, alors il le vit lever sa baguette. Non, non, il devait bouger, il devait la protéger, faire rempart avec son corps, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, non, non, il fallait qu'il bouge, il le fallait, il le… Un éclair de lumière verte masqua un instant la scène à ses yeux. Lorsque sa vision revint, il la vit, non plus debout et forte, mais à terre, brisée.

Alors, une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu déchira son cœur, broya ses entrailles, dévora ses tripes, noyant ses nerfs sous une pluie d'acide. Il aurait voulu mourir, se lacérer la poitrine pour s'arracher le cœur, se percer le cerveau, pourvu que cette douleur cesse. Mais il comprit que cette douleur allait devenir sa pire amie, restant à ses côtés, pour lui rappeler à chaque instant de sa misérable existence que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'était plus.

Insensible à la scène qui continuait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, il se retrouva au niveau du sol, à hauteur de ses yeux, et se perdit dans un océan de vert. Vert comme ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux en amande qui pétillaient quand elle était heureuse ou qui lançaient des éclairs quand quelqu'un osait s'opposer à elle. Vert comme cette lumière qui avait ôté l'éclat de ses émeraudes.

Il y eut un autre éclair couleur jade, mais il n'en avait cure. Il aurait voulu effleurer la peau veloutée, passer sa main dans les cheveux acajou, essuyer la fine larme d'argent qui naissait au coin de sa paupière entrouverte… Au lieu de cela, il se réveilla, le cœur battant, dans son lit.

Il lui fallut un instant pour retrouver ses esprits. Le décor qui l'entourait était celui qu'il côtoyait depuis 12 ans maintenant, des murs de pierre sombres et dénudés, austères. Il l'avait voulu ainsi. L'évènement qui l'avait conduit à obtenir ce poste n'aurait jamais dû se produire. C'était en quelque sorte une punition qu'il s'infligeait, même si ne pas avoir une décoration luxueuse était un bien piètre châtiment.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Evidemment, il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à essayer de visualiser ce qui avait pu se passer, mais jamais ce ne fut si réaliste, si tangible… Ah oui. Il avait apporté sa potion Tue-Loup à Lupin, et l'avait trouvé particulièrement agité. Pensant que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec Black, il avait discrètement sondé son esprit avec un Legilimens informulé. Et il avait vu le môme raconter à Lupin qu'il entendait les derniers instants de ses parents quand il était face à un Détraqueur. Intrigué malgré lui, il avait discrètement sondé l'esprit du gamin pendant le cours de potions. Pendant que le morveux était péniblement occupé à rater sa potion, comme à son habitude, il en avait profité pour pénétrer son esprit. Son expérience de la légilimencie et la concentration momentanée de sa cible firent que son intrusion passa inaperçue. Lentement, il scruta l'esprit qui se déroulait sous ses yeux aguerris, et trouva bientôt le souvenir qu'il cherchait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait, ni à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à cela. Potter n'entendait peut-être que les voix, mais lui n'avait aucun mal à reconstituer la scène, comme s'il y était. Même après s'être retiré de l'esprit de l'enfant, les images dansaient devant ses yeux, fantômes d'un passé qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier et qui revenaient le hanter avec la force de l'authenticité.

Le cours avait pris fin sans qu'il y prête réellement attention, congédiant les élèves d'un geste distrait de la main, qui, ravis de ne pas avoir de devoirs, s'étaient éclipsés sans demander leur reste. Il avait regagné ses appartements machinalement, et s'était attelé à la potion qui mijotait doucement depuis 19 jours, tel un serpent paresseux. Le soir venu, il avait vérifié son avancement avant de se coucher, les terribles images de l'après-midi ayant été refoulées dans son subconscient, mais effleurant sans cesse la limite/ligne ténue de sa conscience. Durant son sommeil, cette fragile barrière avait cédé devant le flux/flot des souvenirs, torrent bouillonnant se déversant dans son esprit torturé par des années de culpabilité.

La pendule de sa chambre indiquait 3h42. D'une main légèrement fébrile, il essuya une goutte désagréable qui roulait le long de sa tempe, semblable à une larme de son cerveau toujours tourmenté par des images isolées, surgissant avec la violence de flashs incandescents. Il avait peur de se rendormir, de revivre la scène… Après avoir tergiversé un instant, il saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et fit apparaître une volute de fumée argentée qui prit rapidement la forme d'une splendide biche bondissant à travers la pièce. Il était rare qu'il fasse apparaitre son Patronus sans raison, mais, comme le disait si bien Albus : « On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière ». Et son Patronus était sa lumière. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à l'heure de son premier cours, qui, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, était celui qu'il dispensait aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor de troisième année. Même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, il ressentait une certaine appréhension à croiser certains yeux verts en amande, dont il avait vu l'étincelle de vie mourir.

Le cours commença, et il s'appliqua soigneusement à éviter la paillasse au fond à droite. Finalement, ignorer le gamin n'était pas si compliqué, même s'il aimait se montrer sarcastique avec lui. La sonnerie retentit, et la tension de son corps s'apaisa quelque peu. Plus tard, il apporta un verre de potion Tue-Loup à Lupin, et, au moment où il allait entrer, le môme sortit de la salle de classe. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers le mystérieux visiteur, l'étonnement n'ayant pas encore fait disparaître la lueur de joie et…de reconnaissance ? qui flottait dans ses prunelles opaline. Sans un mot, il contourna le gamin et entra. Alors qu'il déposait le verre fumant sur le bureau de Lupin, il se sentit comme…apaisé. Il se doutait que la nuit à venir serait agitée, mais au moins pourrait-il s'accrocher au réveil à la vision de ses yeux si particuliers, dans lesquels il s'était si souvent plongé, voire noyé, le regardant avec non plus cette lueur insoutenable de reproche, mais avec cette nuance de reconnaissance.


End file.
